Le pouvoir des mots
by Aurelia-21
Summary: La fermeture du programme est à l'ordre du jour


LE POUVOIR DES MOTS

Aurélia

Disclaimer : pas de sous…

Epoque : Saison 5

Episodes : Aucun

Genre : Aventure, drame.

Résumé : La fermeture du programme est à l'ordre du jour…

**De nos jours**

La base était silencieuse. Jack arriva devant le bureau du général, celui-ci était en train de ranger des piles de dossiers. Sur la table de nombreux cartons ouverts attendaient d'être remplis.

-Mon général, euh… j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, mais ça fait bien longtemps.

-Entrez colonel.

Jack fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Général je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces dernières semaines.

-On s'y attendait depuis un moment déjà, dit le général tristement.

-Oui, et c'est la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver à notre pays. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a caché tous les fusils, que l'ennemi a disparu.

-Vous savez colonel…

-Appelez-moi Jack je ne suis plus colonel de rien du tout.

-Si vous voulez, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous avons fait notre temps tous les deux et qu'il est temps de laisser la main. Des hommes plus jeunes que nous prendrons la relève. Après tout , ce projet porte des étoiles existe depuis cinq ans. Avant on vivait très bien, on fera de même maintenant.

-Quelle relève mon général ? Les goa'ulds ne sont pas vaincus que je sache, et en condamnant la porte on se coupe de tous nos alliés. Ma seule consolation est de savoir que Carter a reçu une médaille. Elle le mérite vraiment. Ils auraient pu la faire colonel, en haut lieu, ça aurait été mérité.

-Je sais Jack, mais vous, vous auriez du être général à l'heure qu'il est. Quant à votre remarque précédente, vous savez que je partage votre point de vue, mais les ordres…

-Sont les ordres je sais ! Mais quand je pense à ce pantin qui tire les ficelles j'ai envie de tout casser, dit Jack en donnant un vigoureux coup de pied dans le bureau.

Après un moment de silence :

-Finalement il y a un bon côté à cette situation, mon général, je vais enfin pouvoir me retirer dans mon chalet du Minnesota. J'en rêvais depuis un moment, vous savez.

Hammond poussa un soupir,

-Maintenant laissez-moi, Jack il faut que je finisse de ranger.

-A bientôt mon général, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain un an plus tôt.**

-Maintenant SG1, cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous enchaînez les missions avec succès, j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que vous avez droit à des vacances. Le général était tout sourire sur ces derniers mots.

-Et vous avez obligation de les prendre à l'extérieur de la base, ajouta –t-il.

Jack jeta un petit regard triomphant à Carter.

Si elle avait espéré passer ses congés avec son réacteur et bien c'est raté…

Il jubilait.

Carter, elle faisait triste mine, qu'allait-elle faire de quinze jours sans son laboratoire et ses chères expériences ? Elle soupira.

-Un problème Carter ? Dit Jack hypocritement

-Non mon colonel, mais je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir bien faire de ce repos.

-Mais vous reposez, tiens pardi ! C'est fait pour se reposer, le repos !

-SG1 vous avez une demi-heure pour ficher le camp. Et comme Carter regardait le général d'un air suppliant :

-C'est un ordre, Major.

Colorado Springs était une ville assez plaisante à habiter. Bien que Carter ne soit pas souvent chez elle, elle aimait revenir dans sa maison. Elle passa une soirée somme toute agréable à cuisiner, regarder la télé, elle se coucha de bonne heure car elle était fatiguée et passa une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain ce fut une autre histoire, elle commença à tourner en rond, fit quelques courses, puis de retour chez elle, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Elle se surprit à penser que dans moins de 15 jours elle serait à nouveau dans son labo ou sur le terrain.

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et s'assoupit.

Le coup de sonnette la réveilla en sursaut.

Elle alla ouvrir et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux individus lui jetèrent un gaz au visage. Elle s'écroula et fut jetée sans ménagement dans une voiture.

Jack de son côté s'apprêtait à partir pour son chalet, quand une manchette à la une d'un journal le fit sursauter.

-Le sénateur Kinsey se présente à la maison blanche.

Il s'attarda un instant à ruminer cette nouvelle, puis il la chassa de son esprit.

_-Il n'a aucune chance !_

Il fit le tour du supermarché et remplit avec soin son caddie de marchandises pour quinze jours de bonheur pur dans son chalet.

Son portable se mit à sonner.

Il grogna et faillit ne pas répondre, mais son instinct lui dit que ce serait peut-être dommage de rater le coup de fil de Sam qui accepterait enfin de venir passer avec lui ….

-Colonel

Jack se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de Hammond

-Mon général ?

-Toutes les permissions sont annulées, colonel, le major Carter a été enlevée.

Le briefing d'urgence réunit Le général Hammond, Teal'c revenu en catastrophe de Chulac et Daniel Jackson, que l'on avait pu chopper à l'aéroport juste avant le décollage de son avion pour Le Caire.

-Nous avons été avertis par un coup de fil de la voisine du major, qui affirme avoir vu plusieurs hommes la transporter dans une voiture. Apparemment le major était sans connaissance. J'ai immédiatement averti le Pentagone, la police du comté est au courant de la situation mais vues les informations et la situation du major, le président tient à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. Colonel O'Neill je vous charge de collaborer avec les autorités.

-Moi collaborer avec les autorités ! Je suppose mon général que les dites autorités n'ont pas l'ombre d'une idée de ce que peut être un goa'uld ?

-Naturellement colonel. Votre rôle consistera plutôt à surveiller que les dites autorités ne se perdent pas en terrain glissant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Mais, intervint Daniel, qui a prévenu la police ?

-C'est la voisine du major, elle a fait aussitôt le 911 pour signaler l'enlèvement. Dans un sens elle a eu le bon réflexe. Mais maintenant nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière et il nous faut faire avec.

-La Tok'ra a été avertie ?

-Je m'apprêtais à le faire Docteur Jackson.

O'Neill sortit de la base et se rendit chez le major Carter. La petite maison dans une banlieue calme de Colorado Springs était envahie par la police. Ils prenaient des empreintes comme s'il y avait eu un meurtre.

Jack s'approcha et demanda à voir le lieutenant Sherbrook.

-Vous ne devez pas vous approcher, monsieur dit le policier en faction dans le jardin.

-Je suis le colonel O'Neill de l'US Air Force, et il lui montra une carte, il faut absolument que je parle au lieutenant Sherbrook.

Le lieutenant s'approchait au même moment. C'était un homme massif aux cheveux clairsemés. Il avait le visage fatigué de celui qui travaille beaucoup et ne dort pas assez.

Il examina la carte de O'Neill

-Ah oui, vous avez les autorisation nécessaires, entrez.

_-Et plus que tu ne le penses,_ pensa Jack tout en suivant le lieutenant dans la maison.

Le désordre régnait partout, l'ordre si cher au major n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un policier tenait à la main l'ordinateur portable de Sam, quand Jack le lui prit des mains :

-Tut tut … c'est à moi ça.

L'ordinateur de Sam contenait peut-être des informations confidentielles que le général Hammond ne tenait pas à faire voir au premier venu.

-C'est contraire à la procédure, colonel O'Neill dit le lieutenant Sherbrook d'un ton las. Et voyant que O'Neill ne lâcherait pas prise :

-Bon, si vous voulez. D'ailleurs j'ai ordre de vous laisser toute liberté dans cette enquête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il ne s'agit que d'une disparition, pas d'un meurtre.

Au mot meurtre, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer, peut-être que le major n'était plus en vie à l'heure actuelle ?

Jack fit le tour de l'appartement. Il ne trouva rien de bien significatif. La maison de Sam était meublée avec goût, mais on sentait qu'elle n'y venait pas souvent. Elle préférait de beaucoup passer ses vacances à la base. Elle n'était venue ici que par ordre express du général Hammond. Il fit le tour des pièces un peu gêné de rentrer dans l'intimité du major. Mais il le fallait, dans la pile de papiers qu'il trouva, il y avait peut être une piste.

-Lieutenant, je reste ici il faut que j'épluche tout ça dit–il au lieutenant en montrant une épaisse pile de feuilles qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre.

-Vous voulez un coup de main colonel ?

-Non merci, je préfère être seul. Je voudrais que tous vos hommes quittent la maison. C'est possible ça ? Dit –il devant l'air étonné du lieutenant.

Le lieutenant se sentait un peu vexé d'être évincé de l'enquête, mais les ordres venaient de si haut qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est entendu dit –il à regret. Je laisse deux personnes à l'entrée, et à l'extérieur ajouta –t-il en voyant le regard insistant du colonel.

Jack s'assit à la table de la salle à manger et commença à trier les papiers. Il y avait surtout des factures et quelques lettres personnelles.

Il hésitait à lire les lettres, il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'il faisait, et il savait que le major n'aimerait pas beaucoup si elle le savait.

Il y avait quelques lettres de son père qui dataient de l'époque où Jacob Carter était encore général de l'armée de l'air. Ces lettres étaient celles d'un père à sa fille, elles ne lui apprirent rien de plus. Une lettre d'amour attira son attention. Elle était signé d'un certain Jimmy. Il regarda plus attentivement la date, et il sourit cela faisait presque quinze, ans. Un amour d'adolescents. Il se demanda pourquoi Carter avait gardé cette lettre. Elle devait y attacher de l'importance.

Un papier attira son attention ce n'était pas de l'anglais, mais des symboles curieux peut –être du goa'uld ? Daniel le lui dirait sûrement. Il regretta à ce moment de n'avoir pas appris lui-même cette langue. Au contact de Daniel il aurait pu le faire depuis bien longtemps. Il mit le papier dans sa poche. Les autres feuilles ne présentaient pas d'intérêt particulier, il y avait des formules mathématiques, la préparation d'une conférence qu'elle devait donner le mois prochain à l'Académie.

Quand il sortit, les policiers attendaient pour mettre des scellés sur la maison.

Il accompagna le lieutenant dans l'enquête de voisinage. Il entendit la voisine de Sam qui avait assisté à l'enlèvement. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu décrire les ravisseurs très précisément. Ils étaient deux, assez grands, l'un vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir, l'autre d'une tenue en jean. Quant à la voiture, c'était une étrangère, peut être une Toyota, ou une Renault ? La femme fière de son importance rajouta quelques détails, que O'Neill soupçonna d'avoir été inventés. C'était son jour de gloire, et elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Mais quand Jack lui demanda d'un ton sans appel de ne parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle parut très déçue. Il lui fit alors son sourire le plus enjôleur, elle gloussa et promit tout ce que Jack lui demandait. Il lui donna sa carte :

-Appelez ce numéro s'il vous revient quelque chose, de jour comme de nuit.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et entendu, et dit d'une voix grave, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Comptez sur moi colonel O'Neill, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant.

-_Mais elle me drague_ ! Pensa O'Neill en s'éloignant.

L'enquête de voisinage n'ayant finalement pas donné grand chose, Jack retourna à la base. Il voulait montrer à Daniel le papier trouvé chez Sam.

Daniel retourna le papier dans tous les sens, il fit une moue et hocha la tête :

-C'est un dialecte antérieur au goa'uld, que je ne connais pas bien. Il y a certains symboles qui me sont familiers, cependant…

-Vous le traduisez, oui on non, le ton de O'Neill était très sec.

Daniel releva la tête et regarda Jack dans les yeux :

-Il n'y a pas que vous qui vous inquiétez Jack, mais voyant le regard courroucé du colonel :

-Bon je m'y mets tout de suite, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, il continua à marmonner tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Dans son bureau, il s'assit devant la feuille de papier, et regarda longuement les symboles. Le colonel l'agaçait un peu, comme si on pouvait traduire en deux secondes une suite de symboles, il n'avait aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait.

Il se mit au travail et commença à comparer les symboles avec d'autres qu'il connaissait déjà. Chaque traduction était un défi pour lui, et il adorait s'y plonger. Mais aujourd'hui l'enjeu était Sam, il fallait qu'il trouve très vite ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce papier. La vie de Sam en dépendait peut–être. Il perdit toute notion du temps et penché sur ses dictionnaires, et un crayon à la main il avait l'air d'un élève très studieux. Il ne vit pas Jack s'approcher.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

-Non et laissez moi faire mon boulot, je commence seulement, et ça risque d'être long,

-Mais Sam…

-Jack, je sais, mais ce n'est pas en me tannant que j'y arriverais. Laissez-moi travailler.

Jack se sentait inutile, l'enquête suivait son cours, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sam. Le lieutenant Sherbrook s'apprêtait à fermer le dossier. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sam avait disparu.

Il alla en salle de sport soulever des tonnes de fonte avec Teal'c. Jack en sueur, épuisé, avait arrêté depuis longtemps, et regardait d'un œil atone Teal'c ajouter encore quelques kilos.

-Vous ne vous entraînez plus Jack O' Neill dit Teal'c ?

-Ça va Teal'c vous êtes plus fort que moi, j'abandonne.

Tea'lc leva un sourcil :

-Beaucoup plus fort que moi !

_**Elle les avait trompés depuis le début. Cela faisait maintenant des dizaines d'années qu'elle les côtoyait, et elle les méprisait toujours autant. Leur combat n'était pas le sien, mais elle avait l'art de la dissimulation et elle l'utilisait à la perfection. **_

_**Sa personnalité s'était développée à leur contact, elle avait appris tant de choses sur eux, sur leurs amis, et leurs ennemis. Elle agissait avec la plus grande prudence. La parole était son arme, elle savait distiller le venin, semer le trouble, ils étaient si faciles à duper. Sa toile, elle la tissait de mots, ils étaient autant de pièges, où ils venaient s'enferrer. Un mot, puis un autre, arme subtile dont elle usait avec parcimonie et détermination. Car à chaque instant elle devait rester crédible. **_

_**Bientôt la mort viendrait la chercher, elle savait que le temps des ténèbres était inéluctable. Il lui fallait sortir de ce piège. Une nuit elle rêva, ce songe lui apportait une vision des plus étranges. Elle se mit à suivre**____**la route que lui montrait son rêve. Elle les quitta pour un temps. Mais elle savait qu'elle reviendrait.**_

Le téléphone réveilla Jack qui venait de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

-Allo …

-Colonel O'Neill, je ne vous dérange pas c'est la voisine de Samantha carter.

-Qui ça ?

-La dame que vous avez vu lors de l'enquête, vous savez bien, vous m'avez donné votre numéro si je me rappelais un détail.

-Oh, oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je me rappelle quelque chose, mais c'est peut-être idiot, c'est tellement insignifiant…

Et comme O'Neill ne répondait pas

-Je suis désolée , je n'aurais pas du appeler.

-Maintenant que vous l'avez fait, dites toujours.

-C'est bête, mais l'autre jour quand Samantha a été enlevée, il faisait assez sombre, et l'un des ravisseurs s'est retourné et j'ai cru voir …ses yeux briller. Je suis désolée de vous avoir appelée au milieu de la nuit pour ça.

-Vous avez bien fait, je vous remercie. Et il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle insista :

-Cela peut vous être utile ? Vous savez j'apprécie beaucoup Samantha carter, elle est si gentille…

Il la coupa un peu impoliment :

-Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Il raccrocha.

La femme resta le téléphone à la main, se demandant pourquoi il avait coupé si vite la communication. Il avait du la prendre pour une folle. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir me mêler de tout, pensa –t-elle.

Jack se dirigea aussitôt vers les quartiers du général Hammond. Il tambourina à la porte et attendit un moment avant que le général vienne ouvrir.

Il mettait sa robe de chambre pendant que Jack entrait.

-Colonel, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Le réveil sur la table de nuit marquait trois heures.

-Mon général, je viens d'être réveillé par un coup de fil de la voisine de Sam, vous savez cette femme que j'ai rencontrée lors de l'enquête. Elle m'a appelé parce qu'elle se rappelait que l'un des ravisseurs avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Des goa'ulds ?

-Sans doute mon général. Cela élimine un enlèvement crapuleux. Ou une histoire d'espionnage.

-Vous pensiez à quoi, colonel ?

-Nous n'avons pas que des amis au NID.

Dans la salle de briefing, ils étaient tous réunis autour du général Hammond.

Celui-ci commença immédiatement la réunion.

-Le major Carter a été enlevée sans doute par des goa'ulds. D'ailleurs cela recoupe ce que je viens d'apprendre. Le jour de la disparition du major, les radars ont montré l'arrivée sur la terre d'un objet qui pouvait passer pour une météorite, mais ce qui est curieux c'est que cet objet a refait le chemin en sens inverse, très peu de temps après.

-Curieux pour une météorite dit Daniel.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire docteur Jackson.

-Elle a été emmenée sur une planète goa'uld, c'est bien ça dit O'Neill ?

-Nous pouvons le supposer dit le général Hammond, nous avons alerté immédiatement tous nos alliés, mais apparemment elle n'a été aperçue nulle part.

_**Elle suivait le chemin de son rêve, il était parsemé d'embûches. Elle sentait son corps faiblir. Sa maladie était devenue pour elle un handicap, C'était un mal incurable que rien ne pouvait guérir. Elle franchit une porte, puis une autre et voyagea de planètes en planètes. Elle savait qu'au bout du chemin elle trouverait, et qu'alors elle pourrait entreprendre l'œuvre qu'elle s'était choisie. Mais le temps pressait, car était venu pour elle le terme de sa vie. Elle devait laisser le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre.**___

Sam ouvrit les yeux sur le noir, elle ne savait plus où elle était et ne se rappelait pas des évènements les plus récents. Elle se rappelait vaguement deux hommes à sa porte, mais ses souvenirs n'allaient pas au-delà.

Quand elle arriva à la base elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'émoi suscité par son retour.

-Major ! Ils vous ont relâchée.

C'était la stupéfaction générale. Le général Hammond appelé d'urgence réunit immédiatement tous les membres de SG1

-Comment vous sentez-vous major ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je vais bien mon général, simplement j'ai un trou dans ma vie que je ne m'explique pas.

-Que vous rappelez –vous ?

-J'ai été enlevée par deux hommes qui ont sonné à ma porte et ensuite c'est le trou noir.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas être montée dans un vaisseau.

-Non, mon général.

-Major nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer pour le moment avec nos questions. Allez à l'infirmerie, le docteur Frazier vous y attend. Colonel dit-il en se tournant vers O' Neill, accompagnez le major.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Sam avait du mal à marcher et c'est soutenue par O'Neill qu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie.

-Docteur, vite, elle se sent mal cria O'Neill sur le pas de la porte. Ils la déposèrent sur un lit. Sam avait perdu connaissance.

-Colonel laissez-nous maintenant, nous allons bien nous occuper d'elle.

_**Elle était dans le noir, le noir le plus total. Son chemin était terminé, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. La longue quête s'achevait . Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle vit ceux qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle les entraînerait dans la mort. Ils ne pourront rien faire. Il ne sauront pas d'où vient la menace. Tout son être s'accrochait à la vie, elle était encore si faible, mais elle sentait déjà la jeunesse s'infiltrer dans son sang. **_

Janet examinait des radios avec attention quand le colonel O'Neill entra dans l'infirmerie. Sans un mot elle lui fit signe de venir, Sam venait de s'endormir et elle ne voulait pas la réveiller car elle était très affaiblie.

-Venez voir colonel

-Oh ! Ce sont les radios du major ? Il était horrifié

-Je le crains colonel !

Sur la radio du crane et de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme on voyait très nettement une forme serpentine enroulée autour du cortex et de la moelle épinière.

-Un goa'uld ?

Il réagit vivement,

-Il faut mettre le major dans une cellule.

Janet hésita un peu :

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse mon colonel !

-Docteur Frazier, c'est la procédure, et vous le savez.

-Entendu colonel, nous allons la transporter immédiatement dans la cellule médicale.

Janet arriva au bureau du général Hammond où se trouvaient déjà Daniel, Teal'c et le colonel.

-Vous êtes sûre docteur que le major ne risque rien ?

-Non, mon général, si elle est isolée et gardée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Est ce qu'on peut retirer le symbiote ?

-Pour le moment je ne le conseille pas. Le major est très faible, et ça pourrait la tuer.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Rien mon général, il lui faut du repos.

-Quand pourra t-on lui parler ?

-Maintenant si vous voulez, mais juste quelques minutes. Et seulement vous mon général et le colonel.

Dans la cellule Sam était couchée sur un lit médicalisé et une perfusion diffusait dans son sang des médicaments.

-Comment allez-vous major Carter ? Demanda le général Hammond.

-Je vais bien, merci mon général, mais je ne me rappelle toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

O'Neill ne disait rien. Son visage était dur et il ne souriait pas. Elle s'en étonna :

-Mon colonel, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-C'est à vous de nous le dire Carter.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

O'Neill se tourna vers Hammond :

-Est-ce que je peux rester seul avec le major ? Mon général.

Celui-ci hésita un peu, mais voyant le visage fermé du colonel il fit oui de la tête et sortit de la cellule.

-Vous vous sentez mieux Carter ? Dit O'Neill, assez pour vous lever ?

-Je crois, mon colonel, si vous m'aidez.

Il la conduisit dans l'autre pièce, c'était une petite salle d'examen possédant un appareil pour visionner les radios.

-Venez voir Carter . Il la soutenait, car elle était sans force.

-Dites-moi ce que vous voyez là ? Dit-il ne montrant l'image d'un symbiote qui s'enroulait autour de la moelle épinière.

Elle tremblait :

-C'est un symbiote goa'uld, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Mais pourquoi …

-Carter, il s'agit de votre crane, vous avez un serpent dans la tête major, et je veux savoir qui c'est et pourquoi il est là.

O'Neill dut la retenir, car elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Au même moment Janet entra dans la pièce.

-Colonel O'Neill, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Le major n'a pas le droit de se lever. Et voyant la radio elle dit :

-Vous lui avez fait voir ça, pourquoi ? C'est cruel vous savez, elle a perdu la mémoire, et vous croyez que ça va l'aider à se rétablir ?

O'Neill très froid lui rétorqua :

-Docteur Frazier, dans votre boulot vous êtes compétente, mais ça et il montra le symbiote d'un air dégoûté, ce n'est plus de votre compétence, c'est de la mienne.

-Colonel, en ce moment vous faites beaucoup de mal à ma malade. J'ai déjà accepté qu'elle soit soignée ici, dans une cellule où je n'ai pas tout le matériel nécessaire, alors ne la perturbez pas en plus. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Et comme O'Neill ouvrait la bouche pour répondre :

-Sortez maintenant colonel, elle doit se reposer ajouta–t-elle plus doucement.

Au moment où il sortait il l'entendit l'appeler et il revint sur ses pas.

-Mon colonel, cette radio ne peut pas être la mienne dit-elle d'une voix ferme. C'est impossible, je le saurai. Quand Jolinar a pris un moment le contrôle de moi, je m'en suis tout de suite aperçue. Là je vous jure que je n'ai rien. Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant. Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la regarder et il sortit la laissant à son désespoir.

O'Neill revint d'un pas rapide vers la salle de briefing. Il retrouva Teal'c, Daniel et le général Hammond.

Il s'assit lourdement.

-Daniel, dit-il, c'est possible d'avoir un serpent dans la tête et de ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Vous qui connaissez bien les Goa'ulds, vous devez avoir entendu parler de cas comme celui-là ?

Daniel lui trouva les traits fatigués, mais c'est vrai que Jack était très allergique aux serpents et chaque fois qu'on en parlait ou que ça touchait un membre de son équipe, il avait du mal à refaire surface.

-Vous me flattez, Jack, commença –t-il. Mais vous savez mon expérience personnelle des Goa'ulds, n'est pas très objective. Quand Sharee a été possédée, la domination a été immédiate. Vous étiez là, vous l'avez vu.

Il marqua un temps de silence que chacun respecta, Sharee était une blessure toujours ouverte dans le cœur de Daniel. Et même si la vie avait repris, il n'en gardait pas moins une souffrance indélébile.

Il poursuivit :

-Dans le cas de la Tok'ra , c'est une symbiose parfaite entre les deux entités. L'hôte et le symbiote. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cas où le symbiote pouvait se dissimuler totalement à son hôte.

-Mais est-ce que c'est possible ? Insista Jack.

-Je suis désolé, Jack, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

-Docteur Frazier, intervint Hammond, y a t-il une possibilité, par une technique alien qui nous serait inconnue, d'avoir trafiqué le cerveau du major pour faire croire qu'elle avait un symbiote à l'intérieur ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, on aurait fait une chose pareille.

-Simplement pour l'éliminer du programme. Et c'est bien ce qu'on va faire n'est ce pas mon général ? Dit O'Neill.

-En effet colonel, je ne peux pas permettre au major de reprendre les missions avec un tel risque.

-Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait au major, ils gagnent dit O'Neill avec amertume.

-Quand le major ira mieux nous prendrons une décision. Et s'adressant à Janet :

-Dans combien de temps sera t-elle rétablie ?

-Je pense dans un jour ou deux . Mais faudra-t-il quelle reste en cellule ? Dit elle d'un air inquiet.

-Pour le moment, oui dit Hammond. Et elle devra subir une évaluation psychologique, comme c'est le règlement.

_**Elle attendait son heure, et savait pratiquer l'art de la dissimulation, pour l'instant elle avait tout son temps. Elle se cachait totalement car il le fallait pour la réussite de son œuvre. Sa toile, elle avait appris à la tisser depuis cinq ans maintenant, depuis le jour où ils avaient osé… Sa haine augmentait, mais elle savait la canaliser. Par ses yeux elle voyait. Il l'avait presque démasquée, lui, il était intelligent, mais son heure viendrait. Elle riait de sa ruse. **_

A la base, ils étaient un peu coupés du monde. Tout tournait autour de Sam et ils n'avaient que peu suivi la course à la maison blanche. Pourtant le sénateur Kinsey venait de remporter les primaires dans l'Iowa, la Californie, le Texas, et même le Minnesota. Bientôt il recevrait l'investiture de son parti.

Les missions se poursuivaient, le Colonel O'Neill avait pris la tête d'un SG1 amputée de son meilleur élément. Elle était remplacée par Jennifer Hailey. Cela agaçait un peu le colonel. Jennifer était une scientifique hors pair, ce qui en soi ne constituait pas un défaut, mais elle voulait toujours avoir raison. Sa jeunesse fougueuse et indisciplinée reprenait le dessus et le colonel était obligé de lui rappeler un peu trop souvent où était l'autorité. Carter lui manquait avec sa gentillesse, sa force, son humour aussi. Il pouvait compter à cent pour cent sur elle ce qui était indispensable dans le genre de mission qu'ils entreprenaient. Avec Jennifer, il était moins sûr. Il dut cependant réviser son jugement le jour où elle le sauva de la mort en anticipant la réaction d'un jaffa. Il lui en fut reconnaissant et au bout de quelques semaines, elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipe.

Sam était guérie, et semblait en forme. L'évaluation psychologique n'avait donné aucun résultat tangible. Elle n'était plus en cellule mais consignée dans ses quartiers. Elle recevait souvent la visite de Daniel entre deux missions.

Il la trouva devant son ordinateur :

-Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

-Je m'occupe. En attendant je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs, j'ai l'autorisation du général pour aller donner quelques conférences à l'Académie. Cela va me changer les idées.

-Vous avez raison Sam.

Daniel trouvait son amie changée, une sorte de gravité dans le regard. Un petit quelque chose en plus qui n'était pas là auparavant.

-Vous vous sentez bien maintenant ?

-Très bien dit –elle sans sourire. Daniel, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais finir ce travail.

C'était une mise à la porte, que Daniel comprit tout de suite.

-Je reviendrais vous voir Sam, un peu plus tard.

Daniel rencontra Jack dans le couloir, il l'interpella

-Vous allez voir Sam ?

-Euh non…

-Elle n'est pas très bien vous savez ça lui ferait peut –être plaisir.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûr Jack

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Vous paraissez assez mal à l'aise ?

-Pas du tout… enfin, si… oui …

-Eh bien allez la voir, elle a besoin de vous Jack. Mettez-vous à sa place, elle a perdu plusieurs jours de sa vie, et elle revient avec un crane des plus bizarre, et tout le monde lui tourne le dos.

-Vous avez raison, Daniel, admit O'Neill. J'y vais de ce pas.

La porte des quartiers de Sam était fermée. Il hésita un instant, il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il la surprit un mouchoir à la main entrain de se tamponner les yeux.

-Carter, excusez moi, mais j'ai frappé…

-Mon colonel, elle se troubla et détourna la tête, vous m'en voulez n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je Carter ?

-Vous ne me parlez plus. Il paraît que vous m'avez avantageusement remplacée.

-Jalouse ? Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles devant le regarda flamboyant qu'elle lui jeta.

-Comment allez-vous Carter ?

-Je me sens très bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je voudrais repartir en mission.

Le colonel fit une grimace de dénégation :

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

-Mais si vous insistiez auprès du général Hammond ? Dit-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Il fléchit

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé la mémoire… il ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Janet a tout essayé, même l'hypnose.

-Je vois. On arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il y a dans votre petite tête, dit-il d'un ton plus léger.

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Je vous en prie mon colonel, ne me laissez pas comme ça, je vous en prie répéta t-elle.

Il sortit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Sam découragée alla s'étendre un moment sur son lit. Elle voyait combien Jack avait l' air gêné. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer. Le seul moyen , était de repartir en mission.

Chevron 5 enclenché

Sam se tenait au pied de la rampe d'embarquement. Le général avait donné son feu vert pour une simple mission de reconnaissance.

Chevron 6 enclenché

Le colonel arriva tranquillement et dit simplement :

-Bon retour parmi nous Carter !

-Merci mon colonel, son visage radieux en disait long sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait à reprendre du service.

Chevron 7 enclenché.

Quand l'horizon des évènements fut stabilisé, ils disparurent dans la flaque bleutée.

_**Elle riait, elle riait comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Devant elle marchait le docteur Jackson et le colonel O'Neill. C'était pour eux qu'elle était là. Teal'c le jaffa ne l'intéressait que dans la mesure où il pourrait constituer un danger pour elle. Elle avait un sens profond de la justice. Les ennemis seuls devaient être vaincus. Elle n'aimait pas faire de victimes inutiles. **_

_**Elle envoya à son hôte un mot, les mots étaient son pouvoir, sa force, ses armes. Ce mot était « plume », une plume qui lui servait autrefois à peser le cœur du défunt. Celui-ci devait être plus léger que la plume.**_

_**Elle rit quand elle sentit Sam se baisser pour prendre une plume d'un volatil quelconque vivant sur la planète. **_

_**Elle sut alors qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle avait les pleins pouvoirs.**_

Daniel avait vu Sam ramasser une plume, il la regarda d'un air étonné, mais ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Il poussa Jack du coude en lui montrant Sam.

Celle ci avait l'air très absorbé. Comme si elle poursuivait un rêve intérieur

-Major ! Dit O'Neill

-Major répéta t-il plus fort comme elle ne réagissait pas.

Elle sursauta :

-Oui mon colonel.

-Vous faites collection de plumes maintenant ?

-Oh dit-elle en voyant qu'elle avait une plume dans la main. Elle eut l'air surpris et la jeta.

De retour à la base, Janet passa un peu plus de temps avec Sam qu'avec les autres.

-Vous êtes en parfaite santé Sam dit-elle en souriant.

-Il est toujours là ?

-Oui, mais ça n'évolue pas. Vous n'avez pas de maux de tête, ni de vertiges ?

-Rien de tout ça Janet. Je me sens très bien.

-Je vais pouvoir faire un rapport positif au général Hammond. Vous pourrez reprendre je pense toutes les missions.

La mission suivante fut catastrophique. La porte était gardée par de nombreux jaffas. Jack faillit être tué, par accident. En effet Sam avait mal tiré et la balle était passé à deux doigts de la tête du colonel.

Sam était effondrée elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait été possible. Jack était blanc et lui dit durement :

-Faites attention Carter, quand on est si nul on ne tient pas une arme !

Il savait que son reproche était exagéré, mais il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Comme elle blanchissait encore plus si c'était possible, il se radoucit :

-Remettez-vous Carter, je ne suis pas mort !

Plusieurs mission ratées se succédèrent, des jaffas encore, des goa'ulds, des tremblements de terre, une géante rouge, des prisons, des tortures.

Depuis l'incident sur P8X223, Sam ne partait plus. Elle se contentait de préparer les missions. Le général le lui avait de nouveau interdit.

_**Voilà, on y était, elle restait à la base, elle pouvait les envoyer n'importe où, c'est elle qui les manipulait, qui trafiquait les données. Des mots, toujours des mots, un pouvoir extraordinaire. Un mot pouvait semer le doute, un mot pouvait encourager, un mot pouvait tuer. Elle préparait le terrain et quand elle pensa que tout fut prêt, elle se découvrit. **_

Sam porta la main à sa tête, une douleur fulgurante lui martelait les tempes. Au même moment elle sentit la présence en elle. Une force la poussa vers l'avant, elle tomba et dut se cramponner pour parvenir jusqu'à son lit.

La force était mauvaise, elle le sentit tout de suite. Elle lui fit voir ce qu'elle avait fait depuis des décennies. Comment elle avait infiltré la Tok'ra, comment elle avait appris à se contrôler. Sam découvrit une très forte personnalité qui savait s'effacer totalement quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

_**Ne bouge pas dit la voix dans sa tête, si tu parles, si tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude, tu ressentiras une douleur terrible. J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi, car je ne suis pas une Tok'ra, mais une goa'uld. Mais ce n'est pas toi que je veux, c'est O'Neill et Daniel Jackson. **_

Sam était comme tétanisée, elle ne pouvait faire un mouvement et ne pouvait que se plonger dans les souvenirs du symbiote.

Celle-ci continuait implacable, elle lui ouvrit une partie de son esprit.

_**O'Neill et Daniel doivent mourir, je les ferais périr dans d'horribles souffrances. **_

Mais pourquoi ?

_**Parce que je suis Maât, la fille de Râ. **_

Sous la douleur Sam s'évanouit.

Quand elle revint à elle quelques instants plus tard, il ne lui restait plus qu'une douleur diffuse à la tête, et une vague impression de malaise.

Les mois avaient passé et Kinsey venait d'être élu président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Son élection avait plongé les SGC dans l'inquiétude.

Le général Hammond avait tenu tout de suite à rassurer ses troupes :

-Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre nouveau concernant cette base.

-Le téléphone rouge, il ne serait pas en panne par hasard dit Jack ?

-C'est un fait dit Hammond, que je n'arrive plus à joindre le président.

-A mon avis ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant dit Daniel.

Maât prenait le contrôle de Sam quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Un jour elle décida que l'heure de l'action était venue. Elle avait réussi à repartir en mission. Ce qui attendait le SGC était terrifiant elle le savait et l'avait caché à Sam.

Sur la planète ils furent tout de suite entourés de jaffas et Jack et Daniel furent aussitôt faits prisonniers. Selon son sens particulier de la justice, elle s'arrangea pour que Teal'c ne souffrit pas trop de sa détention. Il fut mis simplement en cellule. Dans un cachot aux murs bien épais. Il fut bien traité par les gardiens.

Maât décida qu'elle devait prendre définitivement le contrôle. Elle détruisit l'essence même de Sam , et se redressant ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs.

-A genoux jaffas et adorez votre nouvelle reine. Je suis Maât.

Elle pénétra dans le cachot et regarda ses prisonniers.

-Major ? Dit O'Neill.

-Le major n'existe plus dit l'image de Sam.

-Je le savais, tu t'étais cachée pendant ce temps-là !

-Oui, il y a bien longtemps que je cherche à vous atteindre tous les deux …

-Moi ? Dit Daniel étonné

-Silence !

-Mais qui es-tu dit O'Neill

-Je suis Maât.

-Daniel ?

-La fille de Râ, Jack, que nous avons tué sur Abydoss

-Oh ! Je vois

-Alors tu comprends maintenant ce qui t'attend, dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied à Daniel, et toi aussi colonel.

-Que vas-tu faire de nous ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? Tu ne vas pas nous tuer ?

-Non.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qu'on fait là alors ?

Elle poursuivit sans répondre directement à leurs questions.

-J'ai été longtemps infiltrée parmi les To'kras et je connais la ruse et la dissimulation. La relation que le symbiote avait avec son hôte me révulsait. Mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec eux. Il fallait que je fasse comme eux si je voulais me dissimuler. C'est ainsi que depuis 5 ans maintenant que vous avez tué le dieu soleil, je cherche à me venger. Maintenant je vous ai retrouvés. C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée de ma revanche . Infiltrer l'innocente parmi vous. La faire devenir l'instrument de ma vengeance. Ah le pouvoir des mots : amitié, empathie, courage, héroïsme, sacrifice de soi, amour. Car elle t'aime O'Neill, mais ça elle pense que tu le sais. J'ai eu accès à tous ses souvenirs. C'est quelqu'un de très bien Samantha Carter, enfin selon les critères humains. Pour moi, ce n'est que faiblesse. Alors j'ai eu cette idée diabolique, c'est elle qui sera cause de ta mort à toi et à ton complice. C'est son visage que tu verras penché sur toi au moment du grand passage, et ce visage sera un visage de haine. Mais rassures-toi, elle n'en souffrira pas.

Ils frémirent :

-Mais tu as dis toi-même que tu ne nous tuerais pas ?

-C'est vrai, je vais laisser faire les choses. Vous avez remarqué qu'ici c'est très humide, qu'il fait froid, Vous y mourrez de froid, de faim et de soif.

Sans un regard elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ils se regardèrent épouvantés.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'abord pénibles puis douloureux. La faim et la soif les tenaillaient. Après les vertiges, les nausées, ce furent les douleurs.

Dans les premières heures ils se parlaient encore.

-Au fait, Daniel vous avez réussi à traduire la feuille que j'ai rapportée de chez le major.

-J'ai pu comprendre quelques symboles, mais à mon avis , c'était un leurre. Pour nous envoyer sur une fausse piste.

-Ah, vous croyez ?

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? Dit Daniel.

-Plusieurs heures, sûrement, regardez il fait noir.

Daniel s'approcha du soupirail et vit que la nuit était maintenant tombée tout à fait. Il n'y avait plus que quelques feux autour desquels des jaffas de garde se réchauffaient.

-Vous avez compris ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle était infiltrée parmi les Tok'ra ? S'étonna Daniel. C'est étonnant que les Tok'ra ne se soient aperçus de rien, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites Jack ?

-J'essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. On ne va pas crever là, et pas de cette façon dit Jack en colère.

-Vous avez bien vu que la porte est inviolable, et qu'il y a d'épais barreaux aux fenêtres.

-Vous baissez les bras Daniel ? C'est votre droit, mais je me refuse de lâcher prise.

-Je ne baisse pas les bras, mais je pense que vous allez vous épuiser à essayer d'ouvrir cette porte. Et vous aurez besoin de vos forces.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour durer le plus longtemps possible. Le temps joue pour nous. Ils vont bien se lancer à notre recherche.

Jack se laissa glisser le long du mur avec un soupir.

-Vous avez sûrement raison Daniel.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez dit que j'ai raison. Il faut vraiment qu'on soit bien mal en point !

Jack ne répondit pas, il était à court de réplique.

Les heures s'étirèrent lentement, ils finirent par s'assoupir.

Maât avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était couchée dans une pièce proche de la cellule des condamnés. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle pouvait les entendre parler en collant son oreille à la muraille. Elle résista à sa curiosité et essaya de dormir.

Son hôte était très fort. Elle avait du mal à la museler totalement. Elle essaya bien de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ses ennemis, mais elle sentait la force morale du major entrer en lutte. Et puis son sens de la justice se rebellait contre cette idée de vengeance. Elle avait le droit de tuer O'Neill et Jackson, mais pas de faire souffrir le major. Elle le savait et c'est ce qui la tenait éveillée. En digne fille de Râ, elle voulait sa vengeance, mais son passage chez les Tok'ra avait laissé des traces. On ne vit pas impunément au milieu d'un peuple sans que l'on finisse par être imprégné des valeurs de ce peuple. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec leur manière de vivre elle en avait subi l'influence.

Elle se rappela qu' autrefois elle était la déesse de la justice et que c'est elle qui avec sa plume pesait le cœur des défunts. Quand on a rempli un tel rôle pendant des millénaires, on ne change pas en seul jour, simplement parce qu'on l'a décidé.

Maât finit par s'endormir. Elle se mit à rêver et son rêve prit une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Son chemin lui apparut si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, qu'elle en éprouva comme un malaise. Et elle subit à son tour le pouvoir des mots. Les mots rebondissaient comme des balles, ils avaient leur vie propre et leur pouvoir évocateur était puissant. Elle se mit à penser amitié, amour, abnégation, don de soi, pardon. Dans ce rêve si étrange elle se voyait libérer les prisonniers, leur donner à boire , les nourrir, les renvoyer chez eux.

Quand elle se réveilla elle comprit que c'était son hôte qui lui avait envoyé ce rêve.

C'était le premier jour de captivité des prisonniers, Maât se dirigea vers le shapaï, elle voulait quitter la planète et laisser les prisonniers à leur triste sort.

Un jour passa, puis une nuit, cette nuit là elle dormit peu et mal. Elle refit le même rêve. Sam lui envoya des images de leur vie, quand ils étaient tous ensemble de leurs missions, de Daniel la sauvant de la mort, elle partagea avec elle des images de Jack luttant pour lui conserver la vie après une blessure. Elle lui montra ce qu'était la solidarité, l'entraide, l'amitié. Elle lui fit découvrir la valeur et la grandeur de ses amis. Et puis elle lui montra sa souffrance d'hôte possédée par un symbiote.

Le jour suivant Maât poussée par une force inconnue, revint sur la planète et s'approcha de la prison où un garde était de faction.

Elle se fit ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la cellule. Ils dormaient à même le sol, leur respiration était faible. Mais leur cœur battait encore, elle s'en assura. Elle les regarda en silence. Son âme était troublée. Ils étaient faibles, à sa merci et cela l'émut. Elle lutta encore et ferma la porte et courut loin de la prison. Sam hurla dans sa tête, ne les laisse pas, ils vont mourir. _S'ils meurent tu me tues aussi, ce n'est pas ça que tu veux ! _

Elle quitta la planète et se réfugia dans un autre monde qu'elle connaissait. La douleur de Sam était immense et la rongeait. Dans sa tête des douleurs violentes l'étourdissaient, elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'évanouir. Alors malgré elle, Maât repassa dans l'anneau de pierre et sans savoir comment elle avait fait elle se retrouva devant la prison. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que les prisonniers étaient là sans boire ni manger. Elle les regarda à nouveau, la souffrance avait fait son chemin, et les privations des ravages. Alors elle céda.

Elle s'inclina devant une telle force.

Elle se retira doucement sur la pointe des pieds, se recroquevilla dans un coin de l' âme du major, laissant celle-ci reprendre peu à peu le pouvoir.

« Pardon » ce mot résonnait dans sa tête et elle n'en comprenait pas tout à fait le sens, mais elle sentait que cela était juste.

Sam prit les clés que Maât avait déposé sur une table et elle s'en alla ouvrir la porte des condamnés.

-Mon colonel, Daniel. Elle leur souleva la tête et les fit boire.

-Doucement.

Ils buvaient avidement. Elle alla aussi libérer Teal'c. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent le chemin de la base, Teal'c soutenant Daniel, et le colonel à moitié porté par Maât.

A l'infirmerie, ils se remettaient doucement de leur cruelle captivité. Sam n'était pas avec eux, elle était dans une cellule de force. Etroitement surveillée par une caméra branchée en permanence. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été délivrée de son symbiote, elle resterait là.

Mais le général avait d'autres soucis, le projet Porte des Etoiles était menacé. Le président avait fait savoir dans une note de service que la base vivait ses dernières heures.

Dans la salle de briefing parmi les officiers supérieurs il n'y avait que Teal'c pour représenter SG1. Jennifer Hailey était aussi présente, mais elle avait été affectée à une autre équipe.

Le général s'adressa aux officiers présents et par l'intermédiaire du micro à toute la base.

-Le président Kinsey nous impose la fermeture du projet Porte des Etoiles. Comme vous le savez déjà. Cette mesure n'interviendra pas immédiatement puisque nous avons déjà reçu les subventions pour les prochains mois. Mais ces subventions ne seront pas renouvelées. Cela ne nous laisse que peu de temps pour vaincre les goa'ulds.

-Mon général, demanda Jennifer, que devient le major Carter ?

-Le major Carter restera en cellule jusqu'à que la Tok'ra s'occupe d'elle, dit-il sèchement.

-Et comment vont le colonel O'neill et le docteur Jackson ? Demanda une autre personne.

-Il se rétablissent lentement. Tout ira bien.

-Maintenant , au travail, conclut le général, vous avez tous vos ordres.

Après quelques jours de repos Jack se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il demanda à voir la prisonnière.

Elle était assise, immobile, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle leva un regard sur lui, c'était Maât.

-J'ai renoncé à ma vengeance O'Neill, je ne t'ai pas tué, ni ton ami Daniel. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici enfermée ?

-Tu as voulu nous tuer, tu as pris possession du corps du major Carter, tu es dangereuse. Maintenant je veux parler au major.

-C'est moi, mon colonel, dit la voix calme de Sam.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc.

-Comment allez-vous Sam ?

-Je vais bien mon colonel, mais je voulais vous demander pardon, pour ce que je vous ai fait.

-Ce n'était pas vous Carter.

-Est ce que mon père va venir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons un autre problème, le président Kinsey veut faire fermer la base.

-Encore ! Je pourrais vous aider si j'étais libérée.

-Non, vous savez bien que c'est impossible. Ce serait trop dangereux. On ne pourrait pas vous faire confiance. Vous nous avez trompés plusieurs fois, déjà.

-Je sais mon colonel.

-Et si je vous donnais ma parole de vous aider dit Maât, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce en tout sens.

-C'est hors de question.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai délivré, je t'ai donné à boire, je t'ai sauvé, je t'ai ramené à la base. Je t'ai même porté sur mon dos !

-C'est impossible de faire confiance à un goa'uld.

-Je te jure que je peux t'aider. Sans moi tu ne peux rien, laisse-moi partir, passer la porte des étoiles, je t'aiderai.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

-Parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Oh !

Il sortit sans ajouter un seul mot.

-Mon général, Sam-Maât dit qu'elle peut nous aider !

le général regarda O'Neill d'un air suspicieux :

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va colonel ?

-Absolument !

-D'habitude vous ne faites pas tellement confiance à un goa'uld, et vous avez raison, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent ? Regardez toutes les missions catastrophiques qu'elle a provoquées.

-Mais c'était avant mon général ! Avant que Sam ne reprenne le contrôle.

-Colonel je ne peux pas accepter ce que vous êtes en train de me dire. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Nous allons attendre l'arrivée de Jacob. Après nous verrons.

Les paroles de Maât tournaient dans son esprit une ronde folle. « Parce qu'elle t'aime ». Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, depuis le test zatark il le savait. Mais cela n'avait jamais été dit de cette façon, et cela le perturbait. D'habitude il n'hésitait pas, son devoir était tout tracé, lutter contre les Goa'ulds, les Goa'ulds étaient tous mauvais, il fallait s'en méfier. Mais là, la donne lui paraissait différente . C'était Carter qui était là. Il n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments prendre la pas sur une décision, ou un danger, il n'avait pas hésité à tirer deux coups de zat sur Sam quand elle était possédée par l'entité. Il l'avait tuée. Il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire si c'était nécessaire.

Il passa une mauvaise nuit, puis il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant pour une chose aussi grave, il désobéit.

En franchissant la porte, elle lui fit un signe et disparut dans le shapaï. Alors il se rendit dans le bureau de Hammond et se constitua prisonnier.

Hammond était atterré

-Mais enfin colonel, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes devenus fou ?

Jack préféra ne pas répondre à la question, il ajouta simplement

-Mon général, je suis prêt à assumer entièrement mes actes.

-Vous savez que c'est pour vous la cour martiale colonel ?

-Oui mon général.

O'Neill prit la place du major dans la cellule de force de la base.

Maât ne revint pas vers les Tok'ra elle avait décidé de suivre Sam et de combattre les goa'ulds avec elle. Sa parfaite connaissance de la langue, son pouvoir de dissimulation, lui permit de saboter bon nombre d'installations goa'ulds. Elle fit merveille par ses mots, par les fausses pistes qu'elle les invitait à prendre. Il y eut de nombreux morts parmi les jaffas. Maât se lançait dans cette guerre avec la passion et la science qu'elle avait mis à traquer le colonel et Daniel. Bientôt ses exploits arrivèrent aux oreilles des autorités de la Terre. Le général Hammond ne savait plus que penser et son meilleur officier se morfondait derrière des barreaux. Après avoir passé une nuit blanche et avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant des heures, il décida de le libérer et de lui faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais été déçu en faisant confiance au colonel O'Neill. Les missions reprirent, un jour ils retrouvèrent Maât qui les sauva d'une situation inextricable. La lutte contre les Goa'ulds s'intensifia, il y eut de nombreuses victoires.

C'est à ce moment que l'argent commença à manquer au SGC.

Le général Hammond rageait car il fallait fermer le programme au moment où la lutte commençait à porter ses fruits . Il essaya en vain de joindre le président. Celui-ci était toujours absent, en réunion, en voyage…

Dans son bureau le général Hammond remplissait ses cartons. Il repensa aux dernières semaines.

La lutte contre les Goa'ulds étaient loin d'être terminée. Même s'ils avaient remportées de nombreuses batailles. Comme disait Jack « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a caché les fusils, que l'ennemi a disparu ». Il avait pleinement conscience que la fermeture de la base était plus due à une haine personnelle de Kinsey envers le SGC, qu'à une décision mûrement réfléchie. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire qu'obéir aux ordres.

Le major Carter était redevenue elle-même, elle avait souhaité retrouver sa vie d'avant. Maât l'avait compris et la Tokra lui chercha un hôte. elle avait même reçue une médaille pour son courage dans la lutte contre les Goa'ulds.

Le bureau était maintenant redevenu impersonnel. Le général prit le dernier carton et ferma la porte. Dans le couloir il rencontra quelques officiers qui eux aussi pliaient bagages. Il passa par la salle de briefing et eut la surprise de trouver SG1 au complet. Machinalement il prit sa place en bout de table et parut gêné,

-Le pouvoir de l'habitude dit-il.

Il se regardaient. Jack prit le premier la parole :

-C'est vraiment fini mon général ?

-Oui Jack, nous allons devoir rendre les clés et éteindre la lumière.

Le temps dans la base était suspendu, les ordinateurs étaient éteints. La porte fermée avec son iris clos attendait d'être recouverte par une bâche. Ils firent un dernier tour le cœur serré.

Puis d'un coup une lueur familière, un grondement, un tremblement, le premier chevron venait de s'enclencher, puis le deuxième. Sam bondit vers les ordinateurs, Jack et Teal'c coururent à la sous station électrique remettre le courant. Elle tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier. L'iris s'ouvrit, et un jaffa, puis deux, puis trois sortirent du shapaï, ils tirèrent. Sam réussit à fermer l'iris, et on n' entendit plus que le bruit sourd des corps s'écrasant sur le métal.

Puis tout se ferma.

Le général Hammond prit une grande inspiration, retourna dans son bureau et appela le président. Bizarrement il l'eut tout de suite en ligne.

Il lui dit q'une invasion venait d' être stoppée, grâce à la présence d'esprit de SG1 encore présents dans la base.

Le président hésita et finalement s'avoua vaincu

-Général Hammond, j'avais sous estimé la menace. Plusieurs vaisseaux Goa'ulds viennent d'être repérés dans notre espace aérien. Bien entendu je vous laisse à la tête du SGC, qui reprendra ses opérations comme par le passé. Je crois général Hammond, que vous et votre équipe soyez les seuls qui puissiez sauver la Terre.

Le président coupa la communication sans attendre la réponse de Hammond. Celui-ci restait pensif, mais il m'a fait des excuses !

Et les briefings s'enchaînèrent, les missions, les blagues de O'Neill, les explications de Sam, les études de Daniel, le kel'no'rim de Teal'c, enfin la routine habituelle, quoi !

FIN

20


End file.
